Of Dames and Dragons
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Maddy/Rhydian; Based on a Tumblr prompt] "Imagine your OTP as kids in a school play." Given the choice between Dame Katrina and Dragon Maddy, Rhydian rewrites the fairytale a little.


**Of Dames and Dragons**

_Fandom: Wolfblood_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Maddy/Rhydian_

_Word count: 830_

_Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt] "Imagine your OTP as kids in a school play." Given the choice between Dame Katrina and Dragon Maddy, Rhydian rewrites the fairytale a little. Maddy/Rhydian ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: No explanation here, really. I just saw this prompt, thought of Maddian, and then ran with it. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wolfblood. If I did, Maddy would never have left. Heck, Rhydian would never have left in series one! It would have been total Maddian for about twenty episodes...Wow, on second thoughts, maybe it's probably a good thing I don't own Wolfblood...**

* * *

**Promp****t**** from Tumblr:** _Imagine your OTP as kids in a school play. Person A is a dragon and Person B is a prince/princess. Random Person C is the knight/dame sent to save Person B. The show requires B and C to give each other a quick kiss, but Person B doesn't want to. So instead they go to Person A and kiss them._

* * *

_This is so boring._

Rhydian fidgets as he sits on his chair, trying to ignore the annoyance of the paper crown balanced precariously upon his head. He never asked to be involved in the stupid spectacle that is the Bradlington Primary school performance. And yet someone thought that _he_, Rhydian Morris, would be the perfect choice for the male lead. Which is a ridiculous thing to assume. He can't act to save his life. Not that it stopped his mother Ceri from buying a front row seat so that she can see him in all his non-acting, pretty useless glory.

At least he isn't alone. The rest of his friends - all three of them - have been dragged into this play too. Shannon and Tom are placed in the back, as extras - where he should be, honestly. They get to hide behind the scenery for most of this awful play, whilst he gets to sit on one of the classroom chairs covered in sugar paper and coloured in with crayon to make it look like a throne fit for a king. Or, in Rhydian's case, a prince.

Maddy is in the play too. She's the dragon. It suits her very well, Rhydian had teased her, which earned him a slap around the back of the head. Even though it's true. Maddy does have a bit of a short temper. Most of their classmates find it annoying, whereas Rhydian finds it amusing...almost _endearing_. Ceri keeps teasing him about it, saying that he's infatuated.

Which is not true.

...Is it?

No. It isn't. Maddy is just his friend. He is just Maddy's friend. That's the way it's always been, and the way it's going to stay, thank you very much.

Rhydian lets out something between an exhale and a sigh, returning his attention to the performance. Maddy is balancing precariously on a raised platform, dressed in an emerald green dragon onesie, with bright yellow felt sewn onto the hood to act as teeth. She looks more like a crocodile than a dragon, as she flaps her arms and lets out growls, pretending to breathe fire over the innocent villagers - or rather, his classmates in ripped dresses and shirts, running about the stage and bumping in to each other. Tom catches Rhydian's eye; the two of them roll their eyes collectively. Neither of them want to be here.

"_Never fear, my royal prince!_" There's the sound of clattering feet, before Katrina practically tumbles onto the stage, tripping over the bottom of her long pink dress in her haste as she says her lines, a plastic sword in one hand. "_I shall save you from the evil monster!_"

"_Go forth, and do so,_" he recites in a monotone, trying to make it clear how he really feels about the whole situation. No one seems to notice, especially not Katrina, who skips across the stage, brandishing her pretend weapon and clipping half their fellow students around the head with it. Rhydian watches from his paper throne, as Katrina tackles Maddy, rather violently, to the floor. The hood of her dragon onesie slips over her eyes as she lands on the side of the stage with a soft _oomf_. Rhydian almost winces for her. That looks pretty painful.

"_I have defeated the dragon!_" Katrina simpers through the microphone. "_I have saved this land__, and your highness,__ from the __creature__!_" Rhydian, heaving himself out of his chair, legs numb from sitting for the best part of two hours, stumbles slightly as he walks down to greet her.

"_You have done well, Dame Katrina,_" he says unwillingly. She beams eagerly at him. He knows why. "_Since you have done as you promised, I must bestow __up __you what I have promised_." He fights back a groan. "_We shall be wed -_" he gives a half cough "-_ before sunset tomorrow._"

Katrina makes a noise of excitement, and looks ready to throw herself at him. Rhydian recoils slightly, wondering whether anyone will mind if they just shake hands instead of kissing. Kissing Katrina is not something he wishes to do. There must be a way he can change this. He should rewrite this fairytale. Make it a bit more interesting.

He quickly sidesteps Katrina, who blinks in utmost confusion, and opens her mouth to protest; before she can say anything he crosses the stage to where Maddy is, extending a hand to help her up.

Maybe the prince has a soft spot for dragons? Endearing dragons in onesies?

Rhydian leans forward, pushing the hood of the onesie back, and gives her a soft peck on the lips. It lasts for a mere few seconds before he pulls away, the collective sound of _aww_s_,_ and a couple of _Now, isn't that just adorable__?_s, coming from the audience. Someone starts clapping suddenly, startling Rhydian out of his trance-like state; he glances over to see his mother, up from her seat, applauding wildly.

For once, it is not embarrassing.


End file.
